lukefarrellfandomcom-20200214-history
The Summerlands: Big Sequel Show
The Summerlands: Big Sequel Show (also known as The Summerlands 2 ) is a Upcoming 2014 Comedy and this is sequel film of The Summerlands film series. Plot After the final day of school year. The Gangs gone off to have some big vacation, but instead get mixed up in a mission to save the world. With their bags switched at the airport, they inadvertently gain possession of a device that could destroy the world. Cast The Gangs * Lukester Farrell as Zack Martin * Sam Vincent as Edward 'Double D' Holloman * Matt Hill as Patrick Seymour * Dylan Mullen as Mark Crabgrass The Kids * Marie Rodriguez as Suzie Crabgrass * Kelsey Rodriguez as Liz Crabgrass * Christy Carlen Rodriguez as Ellen Crabgrass * Christopher Sander as Kevin * Christian Serbian as Nazz * Peter Kelman as Rolf / Ranger Rolf * Janaye Joud as Sarah * David Paul Grove as Jonny / Ranger Jonny * Keenan Christenson as Jimmy / Ranger Jimmy * Emma Hyland as Lee Kanker * Sarah Hyland as May Kanker * Chloe Hyland as Maire Kanker * TBA as Jack, Rolf's brother and Kevin's friends The Teachers * Thomas Peterson as Principle Antonucci * TBA as Axel * Rachel Monaghan as Mrs. Callister * Danny Antonucci as Nick, The Bus Driver Double D's Nerd Friends * TBA as Greg, Double D's Nerd friends 1# * TBA as Cillian Darcy, Double D's Nerd friends 1# Villains * Julianne Moose as Carolina * TBA as TBA Peach Creek Schools * Lorenzo DiFolco as Milo - Peach Creek High School Football Team * Patrick Schwarzenegger as Cooper - Peach Creek High School Football Team * Michael Hutchinson as Jared - Peach Creek High School Football Team * Nicholas Addlery as Nick - Peach Creek High School Football Team * Jake Wilson as Kyle - Peach Creek High School Football Team Cameos * TBA as Zack's Mom * TBA as Zack's Dad * TBA as Double D's Dad * TBA as Double D's Mom * TBA as Patrick's Dad * TBA as Patrick's Mom * TBA as Workout Coach * Jack Farrell as Mark's friend - Jack * Sean Farrell as Mark's friend - Sean Production Filming Filming of The Summerlands: Big Sequel Show began on February 2, 2013 and ended on April 26, 2013. The film's release date is set for May 2, 2014. Location They filming at Vancouver, Washington State, USA and Rome, Italy. Music On June 25, 2013, it was announced Hans Zimmer would return to score the film. On July 15, 2013, Pharrell Williams will co-compose the score with Zimmer. Trivia * The Creator of the show return to director the sequel. * Hans Zimmer was accept to score the sequel. ** Zimmer bring Pharrell Williams to join the music. *** Pharrell Williams made a songs the film and one of his song "Travelling Song". * Alternative titles ** The Summerlands Movie 2 ** The Summerlands 2 ** Summerlands in Rome ** Summerlands in Rome: The Movie ** Summerlands in Rome: The Movie - Summerlands II ** The Summerlands Movie: Gangs Goes in Rome ** The Summerlands: Big Sequel Show ** The Summerlands: The Big Sequel Show ** The Summerlands: The Sequel ** TS2 - Shortest title * TBA Gallery View Gallery for this film here Category:The Movie Category:Comedy film Category:Family film Category:Disney Movie